Hozuki Mai
'''Character First Name''' Mai '''Character Last Name''' Hozuki '''IMVU Username''' Guest_iSkitiez '''Nickname (optional)''' '''Age''' 12 '''Date of Birth''' 01/23 '''Gender''' Female '''Ethnicity''' ''Konohakurian'' '''Height''' 4'5 '''Weight''' 105lbs '''Blood Type''' O '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Affiliation''' The leaf '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Mai is a shy timid but happy optimistic charater. She tends to keep out of the way of the others in the village but will acsionally hang around with the other ninjas after missions. She is quite soft spoken and gentle towards others especially young children and small animals. Around her friends shes a completely diffrent person; she is loud and quite bubbly. She is Extremely protective over the things she loves most but also tends to get very emotional. Mai is an understanding person but at the same time judgmental of situations and people. She is very sweet natured which causes her to be quite naive of the world and people which makes her always try see the good in people. However, when she's angry or upset she becomes very bitter and aggresive towards others around her. Mai lacks social skills which makes her confidence quite alot lower then it should be, so making friends is a hard and tedious task. Because of this she tends to feel isolated towards others. When it comes to animals and nature Mai feels free and becomes very playful and talkative. Most people who spot her in the forrest tend to think she is strange or crazy because she spends most of the time on the floor talking to animals or plants. When it comes down to missions Mai is very level headed and tends to come up with ideas and plans on what they should do but they tend to end in failure. No matter what happens to her Mai always keeps a small smile on her face and hopes for the best. '''Behaviour''' She tends to act a little wild around her friends but when it comes to the public Mai becomes quite shy and quiet. Around her squad she has a normal behavior. '''Nindo (optional)''' '''Summoning''' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Hozuki Clan '''Ninja Class ''' ''Genin'' '''Element One''' Water '''Element Two''' '''Advanced Nature''' '''Weapon of choice''' Mai uses a hand made oak bow and arrows most of the time when it comes to important missions. She only uses this for long range attacks becuase when it comes down important missions she tends to be a long distance. '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Blue '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces) x 2''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): x 2''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): x5''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): x2''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): x4''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): x3''' ''' wooden bow and arrows''' '''Total: 50''' '''Jutsu List''' Kao Utsushi no Justu (Face Copying Justsu) E Rank Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Justsu) C Rank Kawarmimi no Justsu (Substitution Justsu) E Rank Nawanuke no Justsu (Escape Justsu) E Rank Twin Rising Dragons Water Release: Water Beast '''Allies''' Sushei Rikudo '''Enemies''' '''Background Information''' Mai is the oldest child of 2 shop keepers in the hidden leaf village. She has one younger sister and 1 younger brother. Being the oldest sibling she tends to act motherly towards younger children. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''.